


Theory and Practice

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Frank's mouth drops open a little. "And you're… okay with that? With Mikey wanting to..."</i></p><p><i>Ray snorts out a shy laugh, "Yeah, I am." He runs a hand through his curls, then leaves it on his neck, "Maybe too okay with it. He just," Ray looks up then, and Frank nearly loses a breath at the expression on his face. "He really wants it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inlovewithnight's [Bandom Gangbang Commentfic Meme](http://inlovewithnight.dreamwidth.org/202758.html)

"Would you fuck Mikey?"

If this were a movie, Frank would have a drink in his hand, and he would have just spit it everywhere. It's not a movie, however, so all he can do is gape at Ray, until he adds, "Theoretically speaking," like somehow making it a theoretical question makes it less drink-spitting-worthy.

Frank's not a prude, or an asshole though, and Ray seems to be asking a genuine question. The least Frank can do is give a genuine answer. "Theoretically speaking," he starts, winding his hand in a circle, "If he wasn't in my band, and he wasn't your boyfriend-" he feels the disclaimers are necessary and he meets Ray's eyes, who gives him a nod, "Sure, I'd hit that." It's not like Frank can pretend he hasn't had a thing for both of the Way brothers since before they were off the cards by being his bandmates, theoretically speaking.

It must be the right answer, because Ray's mouth pulls up in a smile. It vanishes a moment later, unlike this conversation topic which is starting to make Frank uncomfortable. Frank doesn't know uncomfortable though, not until Ray asks another question.

"What if it wasn't just you? Like, what if you were part of a group?" Ray's tone is casual enough, but Frank can see the blush creeping up his neck.

"You mean like a gang bang?" Frank clarifies, and then immediately wants to kick himself, because this is _Mikey_ they are talking about, not some random theoretical guy in a porno.

Except Ray just nods, going even pinker in the face as he does. Frank blinks at him, trying to get his head around that idea, and finds that he can't, not yet. "Who would, like, the other people be?" He asks carefully.

Ray doesn't hesitate, like he knew the question was coming. "Bob, Brian, me."

Frank blinks some more. "You've really thought about this." Then Frank does some thinking about it, and wow okay theoretical or not, that's fucking hot. Ray's face has turned crimson by this point and his eyes are glued to the surface of the table that holds his laptop. Frank's mind wanders off, to somewhere that involves wondering what Mikey looks like naked, what his O-face would look like, what he'd sound like when he comes.

"So?" Ray prompts, bringing Frank back. He clenches his fingers into the fabric of the couch under him, feeling the gentle rock of bus as the miles disappear beneath the wheels.

He can feel his face grow warm as he admits, "Yeah, I um. I guess I would." He doesn't actually know what he expects to happen next. Ray isn't some kind of possessive asshole boyfriend who would ask a question like that just to shove in Frank's face that he's the one with Mikey. "This isn't actually a theoretical question, is it?"

Ray bites his lip. "No, it isn't."

Frank's mouth drops open a little. "And you're… okay with that? With Mikey wanting to..."

Ray snorts out a shy laugh, "Yeah, I am." He runs a hand through his curls, then leaves it on his neck, "Maybe _too_ okay with it. He just," Ray looks up then, and Frank nearly loses a breath at the expression on his face. "He really wants it."

Frank's fingers might actually dig holes into the couch at this rate, and he can't help squirming a little. Fuck, Ray is actually serious, and Frank is maybe finding this all a little too much of a turn-on, theoretical or not. "What about Gerard?" Frank asks, because he can't imagine this would be able to happen without him knowing, at the very least.

"Mikey's going to talk to him." Ray shrugs, "He thinks he'll be fine with it though. I guess he'd know."

Right. Of course, because Gerard and Mikey would just _talk_ about this shit and Gerard would be all, _well if that's what Mikey wants, just don't be late for soundcheck_ or whatever.

"Right. Wow." Frank says, a little breathless. "So this could actually, um, happen."

Ray nods, enthusiastically enough that it makes his hair bounce. "We're thinking next hotel night, actually."

Frank nods, real casual, as if they were deciding on pizza toppings, or what drinks they want on their rider, not on a time when Mikey is going to get fucked by the greater portion of his band, holy _fuck_.

"Cool." Frank says, the word nowhere near encompassing his thoughts on the matter. Fuck, he needs to be not in this room like, right now. He slides off the couch, hoping his boner isn't too obvious. He is wearing a long baggy sweater, so maybe it isn't.

If Ray does notice he doesn't say anything. But then, he's Ray, he wouldn't. "So, can I count you in?"

Frank pauses by the door, careful not to turn around. "Yeah, still in."

"Cool." Ray says, and Frank can hear the smile in his voice. He lets himself out of the back lounge and heads straight for his bunk.

*

It's completely surreal. Frank isn't entirely convinced he's not dreaming this whole thing. The scent of sweat and spunk is heavy in the air and he's perched on a chair pulled up close beside the bed, watching his band manager fuck his bassist. That makes it sound a hell of a lot more impersonal than it is, but it's not impersonal at all. In fact, he's pretty sure this isn't the first time Mikey and Brian have fucked, from the way they touch, the way they _connect_.

It's not like Frank's never seen his bandmates in the process of fucking before, they toured in a too-small van and shared hotel rooms for years. He's seen his fair share of flesh. It's just never been this deliberate. He's never been able to pull up a chair and watch, to see the way Mikey bends his head to Ray's touch, the way opens up under Bob's hands, the noises he makes when Brian fists his hand in Mikey's hair and kisses him.

The thing is, Mikey really fucking loves it. Ray wasn't wrong about that, and he's nearly as into it as Mikey is. Right now he's propped up against the headboard of the bed, Mikey's head in his lap. He's carding fingers through Mikey's hair, occasionally leaning low to kiss him at an awkward angle, but mostly he's holding him, anchoring him with firm gentle hands while he's getting fucked. Mikey's on his back, legs hooked over Brian's shoulders. Brian's going at it a little faster than Bob had been - Bob was first up. He's now up curled beside the tangle of bodies on the bed, naked and fucked out, and Frank's never seen him look so relaxed, especially with so much skin on show.

Frank's torn between leaning closer, trying to see more, and wanting to claw his own skin off because he's so turned on he's vibrating with it. He settles for leaning a little closer and pressing the palm of his hand to his crotch. The pressure does nothing at all to help him out, especially when Brian starts to moan, his body stiffening and his grip on Mikey's hips tightening until the flesh under his fingers goes white.

"Shit, shit, Mikey." Brian swears, and Mikey starts to moan, bucking under him. Ray makes soothing noises, still petting at Mikey's shoulders and neck, and Bob slips a hand up Brian's back, settling his fingers on Brian's shoulder. It strikes Frank at that moment that he's the only one in the room who's not half of a couple, and he's not sure how he feels about that. The thought vanishes a moment later when Brian grunts out a desperate noise, thrusting home one more time as he comes. Frank licks his lips, watching the shift of Brian's chest as he pants, dropping his head to rest his forehead on Mikey's shoulder. Through the tangle of limbs Frank can see that Mikey's got his hand on his own dick, holding low and tight. He hasn't come yet, and Frank knows without being told that he doesn't want to, not until he's had every one of them.

Frank shifts, pushing down on his dick through his jeans again and it does even less for him now than it did before. He's all hot and damp inside his underwear - he'll have to go commando when he goes back to his room, his underwear is no doubt ruined.

He's startled out of the thought by Mikey's voice, a soft command. "Frank." He's got one arm raised towards Frank, and Frank's out of the chair so fast he nearly falls over. It makes Mikey smile, and Ray laugh. Frank flips him off before pulling his t-shirt over his head. His hands are on his belt before he even thinks about it, but he pauses, checking in with Ray and Mikey.

They both nod, but Brian's the one who speaks, "C'mon Frank, show us what you got." His voice is wrecked and throaty. Bob tugs Brian gently across the bed until Bob's cradling him in his arms, nuzzling lightly at his neck. The image strikes a note of jealousy in Frank, but only for a second. It's not that he's jealous of either one of them particularly, more that he's jealous of them, as a couple. That they have this.

He doesn't have time to think about that now, though. He gets his belt open and shoves his pants and underwear down together and his cock is so fucking happy to not be squashed inside his jeans. He reaches down and gives it a stroke - just one, a primer more than anything - and kicks his way out of his jeans. Mikey beckons him with a wiggle of fingers, and he goes, climbing up on the bed between the spread of Mikey's long slender legs. Mikey smiles and hooks his legs around Frank's waist, locking his ankles and pulling forwards to tip Frank over.

Frank goes down flailing, but manages to get a hand under himself, catching his weight before he can squash Mikey. He winds up with his face and chest inches from Mikey's and he has to suck in a breath, just centre himself for a moment, because _fuck_. Mikey looks incredible: his eyes are dark and soft, his skin is dotted with sweat and Frank can feel the heat emanating from him. He slides a hand up from Mikey's waist to his neck, slick skin under his fingers, and fuck, Mikey's so warm. Mikey arches up, kissing Frank and there goes the last of Frank's conscious thought. He lowers himself on top of Mikey, and their cocks touch, making Mikey moan into the kiss and writhe up against Frank.

Frank threads a hand into Mikey's hair and grinds down on him again. He wants to hear all Mikey's noises. The room and the other guys fade away as Frank kisses Mikey with everything in him, pressing down against his hot skin. It isn't until Ray's pressing a condom into his hand that Frank comes back to where he is, and who's watching. It's a little weird, but somehow not uncomfortable, to sit back and roll on a condom in front of his bandmates. They've already seen so much of each other, this is just one more shared intimacy. Still, Frank's face colours warmly when he glances up and catches Ray's gaze. Ray's smile is familiar, but the hungry look in his eyes isn't. It sends a thrill down Frank's spine, and he knows in that moment that this isn't just for Mikey.

Mikey reaches down, his fingers shiny with lube, stroking Frank's dick over the latex and Frank chokes out a groan. Fuck, he's so close already. It's probably a good thing since Ray's still got to fuck Mikey when Frank's done, and Mikey already looks like he's coming apart a little at the seams. It looks good on him. Frank can't help feeling like he's rushing, skipping essential steps, but there's no mistaking Mikey's intentions when he hooks his knees over Frank's shoulders and lifts his ass to brush against Frank's cock. Frank stutters out a moan, reaching down to hold his dick at the base, lining up as Mikey says, "C'mon, Frank," in a low voice.

Frank doesn't need any more encouragement. With a final glance at Ray - whose eyes hold nothing but heat and approval - Frank lines up and pushes in. It's incredible. He goes in so easy, so smooth, but Mikey's still tight around him. Frank sucks in a breath and finds Mikey's mouth, kissing him hard as he works his dick in and out, keeping the pace as slow as he can. Mikey's on fire, skin so hot, his tongue in Frank's mouth, beautiful noises leaking into their kiss. Frank grabs his ass as he pushes into him, his fingers digging into Mikey's flesh as he fucks him. He wants to make it good, make it last as much as he can.

Mikey's not making it easy to go slow. He shoves his ass down on Frank's cock, pants into his mouth and tugs his hair, until Frank speeds up, until he can't fucking help himself. He has to break the kiss to breathe, drop his head to Mikey's shoulder as he shoves home, so hot he might pass out. His cheek brushes Ray's arm where he's holding onto Mikey, and fuck that shouldn't mean so much but it does. He can't help turning his face into it, letting his lips brush across Ray's skin, even though that was never part of the deal. In this moment, Frank wants everyone's hands on him. Fuck, this must be what it's like for Mikey, to want everything, to overload his senses.

"Frank, c'mon. Just, c'mon." Mikey's muttering between moans, his body tense under Frank's as he moves with him. Frank glances between their bodies and yeah, Mikey's holding his cock now, looking like he's barely hanging on. God, Frank wants to reach down and replace Mikey's hand with his own, wants to be the one to get him off, but that's not part of the deal either.

"Frank," Mikey pants, higher in pitch now. Jesus, Frank's so close, he should just let go. The bed shifts under them and then Ray's not holding onto Mikey anymore, he's getting up and shucking his jeans. It's all Frank can do to keep his pace when he gets a glimpse of Ray's dick, hard and leaking in his hand as Ray preps to go after Frank. Frank makes a strangled noise, tucks his head into Mikey's neck and just goes for it. His leg brushes Brian's on the bed and Mikey's body is taut and hot under his.

"Mikes," he pants, and Mikey groans and nods, tugging Frank's hair. Frank hears the rip of foil, feels Ray's hand warm and large on the base of his spine and he knows Ray's behind him, ready, waiting for his turn. Somehow that's what tips him and he holds tight to Mikey's arms, moans into his lips as he shoves in one more time, seeing white behind his eyelids as he comes so hard it's like going blind.

He pries his mouth from Mikey's and pants, looking down at Mikey's face and god, he barely recognizes him. Mikey's eyes are almost black and his mouth is loose, his hair wet with sweat and stuck to his skin. Frank pulls out carefully, lips brushing over Mikey's, and when he lifts his head Mikey blinks up at him with the barest hint of smile on his lips even with the lines of tension around his eyes.

Ray doesn't say anything but his hand is still heavy on Frank's back, a reminder that while Frank might be done, Mikey isn't, not yet. Frank drops one more kiss on Mikey's wet lips and rolls off him. He dumps the condom in the wastebasket beside the bed and slides his body between Mikey's and Brian's where he's spooned up against Bob. Frank's always super cuddly after he comes, so when Brian flops an arm over Frank's chest he locks his fingers around it and snuggles in, not taking his eyes off Mikey.

Ray's already taken Frank's place and Frank watches unashamedly as he hooks Mikey's leg up over his shoulder, then grabs Mikey's hips and lifts his ass up off the bed a little. He strokes some lube over his dick, and fuck, he's packing. It's no surprise, but it's still something of a shock to see Ray like this, naked and hard and just fucking out there, when he usually won't even go shirtless. His body is so different from Mikey's - soft stomach, thick waist, lightly furred chest - but still mouthwatering. He's lifting Mikey up now, gentle but firm and Frank can't help but hold his breath, eyes on Mikey's face as Ray pushes in. Mikey's mouth falls slack. Fuck, it'd be a lot to take, Ray's size after Mikey's already had three of them, but Mikey just nods, grabs Ray's hip and pulls forward, encouraging him to move. Ray's head drops down, and Frank sees a grimace on his lips behind his shifting curls. Fuck, it must be such perfect agony, having watched them all have Mikey first, to finally have his turn.

Ray leans forward on one elbow over Mikey. Frank doesn't even realise at first that he's timing his own breathing with Ray's thrusts, falling into step with him unconsciously. He watches Ray's stomach flex as he fucks Mikey, lets his eyes trace upwards, to where Mikey's cock brushes between their bodies and his chest heaves up against Ray's. Mikey's moaning nearly non stop, but there's a note of satisfaction in it, a _finally, finally_ to the cadence of his breaths. He arches up under Ray, kissing him hard and wrapping an arm around his neck. Ray slides a hand between them, not touching Mikey's dick, not yet, just resting his wide fingers on Mikey's hip right near it, like he's waiting.

Mikey breaks the kiss, panting, when Ray speeds up. There's just the slap of their skin, the pant of their breaths and fuck Frank can _smell_ how close Mikey is, his dick untouched and leaking between their bodies. Frank digs his fingers into Brian's arm to stop himself from reaching out to touch them, to get Mikey off. Ray will take care of it. Ray will know when.

It doesn't take much longer. Ray's movements get faster, more stuttered, and then he takes Mikey's dick in his hand. Mikey whimpers as he strokes him and tosses his head from side to side, sweat shining on his skin in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"Fuck, Ray. Fuck, Ray, I'm gonna, uh-" Mikey stutters and then groans, loud and long. Ray gets one more stroke in before Mikey's coming all over their bellies, his body bowed, his eyes shut tight. Ray keeps fucking him, his movements sharp and quick, then suddenly goes still as he groans and comes, his fingers biting into Mikey's hips and his face distorted behind his sweaty curls. They stay like that, panting and shaking, for a few long moments. Frank's pretty fucking breathless too, just from watching them.

Mikey threads a hand up into Ray's messy curls, tugging him down for a soft, lingering kiss. When they break apart Ray's grinning wide, that light-you-up-from-the-inside smile he sometimes gets in front of a good crowd, and Mikey's returning it, skating two fingers down Ray's cheek. Somehow this exchange feels even more intimate than watching them fuck, but Frank can't bring himself to look away.

Ray pulls out gently, dropping a kiss on Mikey's forehead before rolling off the bed to ditch his condom. Mikey rolls to his side, facing Frank, and wraps his arms around the pile of bodies on the bed. Bob envelops them from behind, his pale hand falling across Frank's arm, and Frank's still got Brian's arm mostly around him. Ray bounces onto the bed beside them, spooning up behind Mikey and Frank can't help but roll his eyes and grin because of _course_ a gangbang with Mikeyway is going to end in a group hug. He giggles a little and somehow manages to get a mouthful of Mikey's sweaty hair. He makes a protesting noise and tries to spit it out.

Bob's the first to break out of the hug. Frank can't see him, but he can feel the shift of the bed and the bodies as he slides out of the huddle. "I'm putting pants on." He says.

"God, what is wrong with you, Bryar? You're like the anti-nudist,." Brian complains. He rolls onto his back and Frank takes a moment to slide his eyes down Brian's exposed skin, taking note of the tattoos he hasn't had the opportunity to see before.

"The sex is over," Bob states, matter of factly. Frank can hear the slide of fabric as he pulls on some clothes. "The sex is over, so I don't have to be naked anymore."

Brian makes some comeback, but Frank misses it because Mikey reaches up and tugs hard on a lock of his hair.

"Ow, asshole," he complains, hand flying up to his head.

"Ow yourself," Mikey says, his voice all low and fucked out. He still looks sexy like this, all rumpled and recently-debauched. He curls his fingers into Frank's hair, rubbing gently over the sore area with his fingertips. Frank can't help bending into the touch; he's a touchwhore at the best of times and he's still all glowy from the sex.

"We okay?" Mikey asks, a note of concern in his voice, and Frank meets his eyes with an easy smile.

"Course we are." He says, glancing over Mikey's shoulder at Ray, who flashes that thousand-watt-grin at Frank before going back to looking relaxed and sleepy and oh-so-satisfied. "We always are, Mikeyway." Frank says, tapping him gently on the nose.

Mikey smiles at Frank like he believes it before rolling onto his back and lifting his head to kiss Ray, slow and languorous. Frank stretches against the soft bedcovers and watches them. And it's not weird at all.


End file.
